Decisions Decisions
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: A little something for Elflordsmistress.


Another short and sweet Jibbs.

For Elflordsmistress for having a bad couple of days and always being a star!!! (I actually didn't really have much choice about this, she demanded it!)

* * *

Jen opened her front door with the intention of going for a run and nearly bumped into Gibbs. A sheepish grin on his face and bottle of bourbon and a paper bag in his hands. He lifted his offerings as a sign of apology for disturbing her.

"What are you doing here Jethro?" She asked, hands on hips and an amused expression on her face.

"What does it look like Jen?" He asked as he pushed his way into her house. She spun on her heal and saw his back disappearing into her study.

"I was just about to go on a run Jethro." She said as he made himself comfortable.

"You are the head of an armed federal agency and it is dark Jen, not a good idea, besides, can't a woman make time to have dinner with her old partner?" He grinned at her. She placed her hands on her hips again.

"Isn't your line usually 'can't a guy have dinner with his old partner?'?" She asked playfully she sat down on the chair opposite him as he dished out dinner.

"Yeah, but I thought I would try something new today." He asked, "What do you think?"

"About what? The steak or the 'trying something new'" She laughed. He narrowed his eyes in mock seriousness and she raised her hands in defeat. "Ok, ok, I think the new line is great, you should use it more often." She smiled indulgently at him and put a forkful of steak into her mouth.

"So…you think we should make time to have dinner together more often?" she glanced up and Gibbs to find him trying to hide a smirk. She picked up a green bean and threw it at him.

"Don't make fun of me Jethro, I can fire you, you know?" She warned.

"I know, and don't you just love having that power over me?" He asked. She nodded her head in agreement and took a long sip of bourbon. The amber liquid warmed her throat and stomach and she sighed slightly in contentment.

"Now," he said, "Aren't you glad you didn't go for a run?"

"I am, thank you Jethro."

"You are welcome…Madam Director."

"What ever has gotten you in such a playful mood today, Special Agent Gibbs?" She asked, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Can't a guy be playful with his old partner?"

"Depends what kind of playful you are talking about Jethro." Gibbs looked at her suggestively and she felt her face blush slightly.

"Oh come on Jen, don't play coy with me. We both know what kind of playful I'm talking about." His icy blue eyes travelled the length of her body and she shifted slightly under his gaze.

"Jethro?" She was unsure where this conversation was going.

"Jen?" He mimicked.

"What is going on with you today? Not that I don't love you showing up at my door with food and alcohol and staring at me." She teased.

"Jen…I decided something today." He started.

"Oh dear, sounds ominous." She added, only to be rewarded with a patented Gibbs stare reserved only for the foulest of criminals. "Sorry, Jethro, please continue." She waved him on.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I decided something today, and I am not sure what you will think about it." He paused and Jen chose another bad moment to add a 'helpful' comment.

"If it is one of your ideas Jethro, I am sure that I am probably going to hate it, that…or have a nervous break down." She smiled as Gibbs tried his hardest to frown at her. "What did you decide?" She asked.

"I decided that…" He paused and took a deep breath and she raised an eyebrow at him, this was not something she was used to seeing, Gibbs struggling to find something to say.

"I decided that…" He began again, "I miss you." He said and Jen nearly choked on the bourbon she was drinking.

"What?" She gasped.

"I miss you Jen. I miss sparing with you…"

"Jethro we do that every day." She interrupted.

"I know, but it doesn't feel the same now I know it isn't going to end up in the bedroom. I miss…this" He spread his hands out and gestured to the dinner on the coffee table in front of them, the fire burning in the corner, "I miss sitting with you. Come on Jen; don't tell you don't miss it either?" She looked at him and smiled.

"You know? I wondered how long it would take you to realise that." He looked at her quizzically. "We fit Jethro; you know that, I am one of the few people who can stand up to you. I am not scared of you, plus…I know exactly how to turn you on." She grinned.

"That you do," he nodded in agreement, "You also know I am a completed bastard." She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." She walked over to the couch that he was sitting on and placed herself in his lap. "So Jethro isn't this when you should say 'Can't a guy take his old partner to bed?'?" He scooped her up and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"If you insist Jen, don't want to get fired for disobeying an order, do I?" Jens heart nearly stopped as he kissed her again. "So do you hate my idea or are you going to have a nervous breakdown?" He asked.

"I haven't decided yet," she replied, "maybe you need to kiss me again?"

"As you wish…Director."

* * *

Feel better Ellie.

Love you poppet

V!

xox


End file.
